Es un bello sentimiento
by deadrea94
Summary: ¡ONE-SHOT! Nuestro héroe conocerá el significado del amor, y se sentirá mejor que nunca. (espero que les guste)


**Un mini one-shot, solo romance, mis pensamientos a través de los ojos de mi héroe favorito.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Es un bello sentimiento.**

_(Ningún advertencia, bueno… digamos que haber un crossover)_

_Deadrea94_

**No existe más amor que el amor a primera vista:**

¡Nunca conoció, ni lo conocerá! Bueno… quien sabe.

Si, el amor… el único amor que conoce… es el amor de un padre, de amigos incluso amor a la adrenalina que se gasta cuando inicia las misiones junto a su gran amigo de metal Cytro. Pero el amor de mujer a hombre o viceversa, nunca lo conoció… incluso antes de ser Max Steel, no lo conoció… el solo se ocupaba de sus deportes extremos, de entrenar, de divertirse con sus amigos y ayudar a su padre. Si lo admite, como todo hombre se fijo en chicas, pero no sintió nada ¡nada! solo siguió su labor.

La mayoría creía que tenía algo con su amiga Kat, pero no el solo siente el amor de la amistad, de la hermandad y es su mejor amiga. En plena normalidad, se ve muy feliz, se divierte incluso, pero en el muy, muy, muy en el fondo, siente que le hace falta un cariño muy especial, que le haga sentir "mariposas en el estomago" al recordar esas palabras lo hacen carcajear, pero quien sabe cómo será ese rollo. Pero sabrá Dios cuando pase eso, aunque tiene las esperanzas por el piso, con la vida de agenté secreto nunca podrá, con sus innumerables enemigos… las cosas de ser héroe… bla bla bla y el burro habla… como sea, lo único que quiere es conocerlo es todo.

La noche se encontraba nublada, volvió esos pensamientos, así que necesitaba estar solo, sin ruido, incluso ya algunos sabían su comportamiento. Una vez su padre le hablo de ese tema y de las "chicas" que no tendría problema que su hijo tuviera su primera experiencia. Pero ahora vamos al punto.

Max comenzó a recorrer la playa vacía, las nubes se comenzaban a fusionar para formar una sola, no le importo; miraba solo como las olas golpeaban la tierra, siguió su recorrido por la orilla, a pesar de las nubes el clima estaba en un tono cálido y muy bueno; siguió su camino y se sentó en una pequeña muralla donde se puede ver mucho mejor el mar; el lugar se siente calmado, en paz… bueno hasta que se veía el rayo que ilumina las nubes y suena el gran sonido que debió estremecer algunas personas que se encontraban cerca, pero no le importo.

Todo seguía igual hasta que vio una silueta que se acercaba a la orilla del mar, cuando le faltaba poco salió corriendo y se tiro al mar. Max casi se cae de la sorpresa, salió corriendo hacia la silueta teniendo en mente que se está suicidado, el jamás permitiría que nadie muera, no importa sus motivos, nunca en frente de sus ojos, eso sí era contra sus políticas fundadas.

Cuando se encontraba cerca se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca, su boca se abrió lentamente, incluso sintió dentro de si algo muy pero muy extraño, jamás se sintió así y todo por culpa de esa persona que salió del agua con una hermosa sonrisa y su rostro lleno de paz y felicidad.

¡Es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en su vida! cuando salió del agua se veía su perfecto cuerpo de diosa cubriéndolo con un hermoso vestido que le daba hasta las rodillas color blanco, en sus manos y en sus pies tenía unas vendas un poco gastadas; se acerco un poco mas y observo su hermosa cabellera dorada, si lo estuviese alumbrando el sol parecerían hechos de oro, acompañado con una hermosa flor, Max observo mejor con su vista de águila y vio el hermoso brillo de sus ojos… color celeste azul celeste un color que jamás había visto, cada detalle que le encontraba son tan especiales que iba a enloquecer y ese pensamiento es de verdad. La hermosa chica emanaba un brillo único, su sonrisa la hacía ver como un ángel, sus movimientos, todo del todo, Max no podía dejar de verla sentía demasiada necesidad, se sentía tan diferente, vio como salía tan delicadamente y sensualmente del mar.

la chica danzaba en las pequeñas olas, daba vueltas, levantaba los brazos y abrir las manos para recibir la brisa que tanto le encanta, lo mejor fue cuando comenzó a llover, estiro mas los brazos para ahora sentir las gotas cálidas y comenzó a correr, metiéndose más en el mar para comenzar a jugar en el agua, mandaba agua al cielo y volvía a caer con más fuerza, después se hundió y comenzó a nadar un poco, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia una luz de luna emanaba el centro del cielo y le daba brillo al hermoso fondo del mar, la rubia preciosa sonreía al ver las maravillas que escondía el océano; volvió a la orilla y salió de sorpresa del mar haciendo que su cabello cayera hacia atrás, recibiendo de nuevo las gotas de lluvia.

Max sonrió de una manera diferente, si creo que Dios le hizo el milagrito de conocer el sentimiento que tanto quería sentir, al ver los movimientos de esa hermosura, al ver su brillo, su características y los sentimientos que emanaba lo hicieron enamorar por completo, sintió unas cosas en todo su cuerpo que lo hacían actuar de otra manera incluso sus pensamientos cambiaron, no aguantaba más y poco a poco se acercaba mas a ella, sus sentidos se agudizaron un poco, pudo oír bien su bella risa, pudo verla muchísimo mejor (cada vez más hermosa) sintió el aroma a fresas que emanaba, ahora quería hablarle para luego tocarla y sentir su piel que a simple vista se veía suave y delicada.

Max extendió su brazo, para así alcanzarla; al parecer ella no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia del joven enamorado, ella resabia la lluvia estando a sus espaldas, su vestido blanco no cubría su espalda, además que se pego a su cuerpo que le hacía ver algunas partes prohibidas. Max hizo otro movimiento e hizo un ruido que puso en alerta a la chica que sin dudarlo volteo, para los ojos de Max ese movimiento fue lento, vio como sus cabello se movían, se veía muy lindo.

La chica al principio pensó que se tratara de un pervertido, pero no, ahora quedaron cara a cara. Max quedo hechizado con su gran belleza, ella se sorprendió demasiado, jamás en su vida vio a un hombre tan hermoso y perfecto, ambos se miraron a los ojos, se trasmitían sus palabras sin necesidad de hablar, se encontraban a un metro de distancia. La chica comenzó a sentir también extraños sentimientos hacia él, no lo podía explicar, pero ella se sintió muy bien veía algo que los demás podía ver.

Ella sonrió como nunca, sus mejillas se tonaron rojas, el brillaron los ojos más que nunca, al ver los ojos del misterioso muchacho que tenía en frente, al ver los sentimientos que emanaba y la froma que siente su mirada tan diferente, se dio cuenta que se enamoro, sentía que ya se conocían de mucho antes, ella se sentía cada vez mejor al sentir los sentimientos trasmitidos por el joven, en ese momento cerro sus ojos y puso sus dos manos en su pecho para sentir su corazón, en esos instantes poco a poco paro de llover, saliendo la enorme luna y dando luz a la pareja, ella sintió la iluminación faltante y abrió sus ojos para verlo de nuevo, se estaba acercando poco a poco, ella hizo lo mismo se querían ya cerca, sin temor a lo desconocido, querían sentirse uno al otro.

Cuando quedaron a escasos centímetros, Max se quito sus especiales guantes, con su mano acarició el suave y mojado rostro, ella cerro sus ojos para sentir mejor la caricia dada, Max sintió el más hermoso contacto de su vida. Ella tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Max, el quedo desconcertado y feliz, sintió como los pulgares de ella acariciaba sus mejillas, él se inclino un poco, vio como su amada se acercaba mas a él cerrando lentamente sus ojos, Max supo lo que iba a hacer soltó un pequeño suspiro, sintió sus mejillas cambiar de color, al igual que las de ella, el se tomo la libertad de rodear su espalda y cerro sus ojos.

Se besaron… fue el mejor beso para ambos, sintieron miedo al primer contacto, pero después se tomaron confianza y su beso fue más intenso, se trasmitían sus sentimientos, su todo. Max apretó más la espalda e hizo que ella se pegara completa a su cuerpo. Ella solo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Max para también atraerlo más, cuando se les acaba el aire se daba más besos en las mejillas, también con sus labios se acariciaban su rostro, luego de otro beso terminaron con un fuerte abrazo.

Se miraron al uno al otro, con una gran sonrisa y respiración agitada, Max alzo a la chica en forma nupcial y comenzó a dar vueltas, la chica soltó una gran risa, se agarro fuerte de él, para que continuara la diversión, Max se mareo un poco y ambos cayeron en la arena húmeda sin lastimarse, riéndose uno de otro, luego la chica tomo la mano de Max y comenzaron a correr recibiendo el mar en sus pies. Max soltaba su risa a gritos al igual que ella, luego en un movimiento tonto de ella hicieron que ambos cayeran al mar.

Tomados de la mano comenzaron a nadar, ya casi no se veían las maravillas del océano. Así que Max en silencio se puso a modo turbo e iluminar el lugar, la chica se sorprendió demasiado pero le sonrió y veían varios peces, delfines y varios animales marinos. se siguieron divirtiendo así, hasta que les llego la hora de irse. Salieron del mar y se tomaron de las manos.

— soy Josh McGrath. —

— soy Barbie Marie. —

Ambos sonrieron ante esa presentación. Así que se dieron el último abrazo y beso de amor.

— ¿volveré a verte? — pregunto la chica.

— cuantas veces sea necesario, porque quiero conocer tu amor hasta quedar loco. — respondió de manera seria, la chica se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— yo sé quién eres, así que búscame por favor, al igual que yo. — la joven salió corriendo del lugar, estando a varios metros de distancia le mando un beso y avergonzada salió corriendo de nuevo para el regreso a su casa.

Después Max llego a N-Tek lleno de arena, muy empapado y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Todo el que pasaba por el frente lo miraba demasiado raro "y a este que pepinos le paso" pensaban algunos. Max llego al lado de Cytro, Berto y el señor Ferrus. Ellos también lo miraron raro.

— ¿estás bien hermano? — pregunto Berto muy preocupado.

— mejor que nunca hermano. — respondió perdido en las nubes y recordando al amor de su vida.

— Estoy detectando la emoción del enamoramiento o amor — dijo Cytro como siempre.

El señor Ferrus y Berto se miraron por las palabras de Cytro. Luego miraron a Max quien se miraba sus manos al recordar el bello contacto que recibió cuando toco a su bella niña. El señor Ferrus le comenzaron a salir chispas de rabia, creo que tomo el sentimiento de Max de una manera no tan bien. Berto trataba de calmarlo, pero en cambio Max ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Solo está muy feliz de haber conocido el amor de su vida.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, esto va dedicado a aquellas pocas personas que son fanáticas de la pareja: Max&Barbie.**

**esto también va muy dedicado a mí, porque hoy 21 de Marzo es mi cumpleaños, así que este fue mi regalo, así que me inspire en una canción de amor que me dedicaron por mis cumpleaños, gracias y nos veremos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
